


pale

by Lora_Leng



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Trafalgar D. Water Law, Genderswap, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: — Торао красивая, — говорит он Робин одним вечером.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	pale

Ло приходит по собственной воле — и Робин не до конца уверена, понимает ли Хирург Смерти, во что ввязалась.

Ло приходит сама — как Робин когда-то — потому что даже девочкам с зимнего острова иногда хочется видеть солнце. Робин видела таких — прирученных и брошенных — и сама была почти такой же: жизнь Ло была выкуплена чёрными перьями и белым снегом, жизнь Робин — холодом льда и сгоревшими рукописями.

Робин просит о мире для своей души, Ло мечтает выиграть войну против одного человека — и между ними нет никакой разницы.

Возможно, эту разницу видит Луффи — Луффи вообще видит куда больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд — и поступает так, как считает нужным: вызывает на бой мир ради сакуры в руках Робин, низвергает бога ради серых глаз.

Луффи порой замечает очевидные вещи, на которые остальные не обращают внимания.

— Торао красивая, — говорит он Робин одним вечером, когда они вместе стоят на носу.

Она смотрит на Ло, что сидит на скамейке внизу, и думает, что у их капитана странное понятие красоты — он пройдёт мимо дорогих роз в саду богача не оглянувшись, но одуванчик, пробившийся сквозь камни мостовой, заслужит его восхищение.

Ло длинная, нескладная, угловатая, девочка-кремень, девочка-иголка, что ни слово — то горчица с перцем, что ни взгляд — то выстрел в упор, как таких можно описать?

Но капитану важно ее мнение, и Робин улыбается и легонько щелкает по резиновому лбу.

— Да, Луффи. Она красивая.

Ло больше врач, чем пират, и больше пират, чем женщина, — волосы обрезаны до неприличия коротко, узоры татуировок ползут по бледной коже, серьги грубы и совсем не изящны, — как таких еще носит земля?

Робин на миг представляет ее — рядом с Дофламинго: Червонной Королевой, что рубит головы неугодным, без морали и совести — и ей становится страшно. Следом Робин представляет себя — в золотых песках Алабасты, возле трона или даже на нем, деталь за деталью создающую Плутон — и ей становится смешно.

Окружающие предоставляли им выбор, не подозревая, впрочем, что выбора-то у них никогда и не было. Было чье-то чужое желание, которое они назвали своим, был долгий темный путь и неспокойный, неласковый океан.

А потом был Луффи.

Робин клялась себе умереть, чтобы он жил, — Ло обещала пасть, если он падет; Луффи же не собирался допускать ни того, ни другого. Луффи приносил им цветы — не иначе, как Санджи подсказал — белые ирисы для своего археолога, алые хризантемы для Торао.

Робин смеялась, Ло отводила взгляд.

Оттого Робин встречает новый вечер без сожалений и без затаенной тревоги: старшая сестра для всей команды, она счастлива здесь и сейчас. Море бьется о борт корабля, волны поднимаются к небу и роняют соленые брызги на палубу, с неведомых островов южный ветер приносит для нее розовые лепестки и запах цинний.

Луффи засыпает на ее коленях, но снится ему слабая улыбка на тонких губах Ло.


End file.
